


Have a Little Faith in Me

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the duel with Anakin, Obi-Wan breaks down, believing the past couple years have been a lie and he is a failure, and then Sabé comes to see him to tell him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Little Faith in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.

He sat there, staring plainly at his hands and his lightsabre. He still didn’t understand how all of happened but then again; he’d always been blinded by what was happening around him. Obi-Wan Kenobi, former teacher and friend of Anakin Skywalker, somehow, had killed his Padawan.

He did kill him. He remembered reaching for Anakin’s hands but his Padawan’s hand barely touched his and he fell, the fires and ash consuming his body. Ben thought on his return to Coruscant, maybe he wanted him to fall. As the student, Obi-Wan knew how hard it was for his Master to accept the Padawan before him had fallen a long time ago.

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure exactly things had changed; they seemed to have changed over time.

The smaller things he never noticed. He knew Anakin had a temper and often lashed out when he couldn’t control his feelings. Obi-Wan always figured his emotions were simple teen angst but it was more than that. He huffed, slouching as he sat there in the room, barely noticing the lurking figure watching him in the doorway. Sabé sighed, unsure if it was her place to say something but as his friend, she hated seeing him slowly die inside. She moved away from the doorway; he looked up slightly at her and then averted his gaze to the floor.

“Ben?”

Ben stared at the floor. “I let him die, Sabé. I reached for him but it was too late and I let him fall,”

Sabé shrugged, fixing her dress as she sat beside him on the bed, “You didn’t let him fall, Ben. You were there because you wanted to save him, not to, “ Obi-Wan moved away from her, repulsed his own actions. He was ashamed of himself and didn’t want anyone else to tell him otherwise. “You didn’t kill him, Ben. I know you didn’t.”

“It’s more than that, Sabé,”

“Probably but the truth is Ben, he’d been dead for a long time. He had so much anger and feelings in him, it consumed him,” she said and smiled, moving closer again to Obi-Wan and taking his head and letting it rest in her lap. “It wasn’t your fault, Ben. It was never your fault, you have to believe that,”

He shrugged, “You don’t understand Sabé. I was his teacher, I should have seen the pain he was in and, Padmé doesn’t deserve to be a widow,”

“No, she doesn’t deserve that but you don’t deserve to take in all the pain either, Ben,”

Sabé sighed and whispered, “You’re a stubborn man, Obi-Wan Kenobi,  when are you going to realize this wasn’t your fault?”

“I suppose when I’m an old man, living on some back world planet and remember what you said to me, and maybe then I’ll realize you were right,”

Sabé pushed him away playfully, tackling him on the bed until she finally landed on the bed and Ben resting on top, “Seriously I can’t imagine you as an old hermit,”

Ben shrugged and laughed, “I can’t either, “ he paused, leaned down and kissed her, “No matter what has happened over the years, Sabé, I will always be thankful for you to be here by my side,”

Sabé smiled and then frowned, “Ben, I’ll always be with you. That will never change, why is it that you talk you think I’m going to leave you?”

He sat up, “You’re not leaving, Sabé. I am.”

“Ben, wherever you go, I go too. I won’t leave you,”

“I won’t allow you to do that. This is something I have to do by myself. You can’t be with me,” he whispered, grabbing his cloak from the chair and putting it on. Sabé sighed, “Ben, I love you and won’t let you face this alone,”

He smiled, crawled on the bed and kissed her, “That’s very sweet of you, my love but I don’t, “

Sabé kissed him abruptly, “Whatever it is you’re going to say, I know it will happen to me eventually by I’d rather have you there with me than die alone, and I know you don’t want me to die alone either,”

“It’s not safe, Sabé,”

“No where is safe anymore, Ben, that’s true but if I stay here on Coruscant, it won’t be long before Palpatine questions my loyalty,” she said and crawled on her knees towards him on the sheets, “Like I said Ben, where you go, I go. You can’t talk me out of it because no matter what, if you’re going to become an old hermit, you might as well be that old hermit with this old strange woman,”

Sabé leaned forward and kissed him again, “Have a little faith,”

He laughed to himself, “Faith? What is faith? I used to believe in the Force and that the darkness would never fall upon us,”

“No Ben, not faith in the Force. Faith in me,” Sabé whispered.

The end


End file.
